The present disclosure relates to a liquid storage unit that stores a liquid.
A liquid container is known, which is formed by connecting peripheral edge portions of two flexible resin sheets by thermal welding. Further, a packaging of an ink package is known, in which a storage case containing an ink package is enclosed in a wrapper and air is sucked out of the wrapper. With above packaging, the degree of deaeration of the ink package is maintained by depressurizing the space formed between the ink package and the storage case.